We are pursuing investigations into the regulation of corneal epithelial wound healing. Future experiments are planned to describe the corneal Beta-adrenergic receptor and coupled synthesis of cyclic AMP. Cholera toxin, in vivo and in vitro, will be used to stimulate cyclic AMP synthesis in normal and healing corneas. We will determine the biochemical effects of cyclic AMP synthesis on epithelial wound closure.